


Sherlock Holmes and The Case of The Family Reunion

by Squeakers19



Series: Sherlock Holmes Love and Relationships (Not just Johnlock) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Homophobics, I hate homophobics, I have no idea why i wrote this but here it is, I killed someone, M/M, Male Homosexuality, but then im making a chapter where its a different ending where he doesnt, does it count as major character death if i bring him back?, well it does to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakers19/pseuds/Squeakers19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mycroft are forced to attend their family reunion for the sake of Mummy Holmes. Their family, however, are filled with those who are against homosexuality. When they are forced to go, they drag John and Greg along with them! This spells out disaster and most likely end that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling John

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write a fanfic where we meet some of Sherlock's and Mycroft's family and this happened and this may or may not be the last in this series.

            “What do you mean, you forgot about it?” John Watson asks his partner angrily from his position on the couch.

Sherlock was at the kitchen table looking at something in his microscope and shrugged.

“It didn’t seem to be important.” Sherlock says.

“Not important? The fact that your parents want you, me, Greg, and Mycroft to come over for the Holmes gathering isn’t important? You could have mentioned this earlier!” John says fuming.

“I was too preoccupied making sure my brother was still breathing and not a corpse!” Sherlock says whirling around now angry himself.

“How about after he was released and you insisted on taking him home? You saw he was ok and then we came home. You had opportunities to say something.” John says taking deep breathes to calm down.

Sherlock said nothing. John made a noise that sounded like a growl and proceeded to get up and grab his coat and slip on his shoes.

“John, where are you going?” Sherlock asks his anger seeping away to be replaced by worry.

“I’m going out!” He shouts. He yanks open the door and storms out slamming the door behind him harshly.

John took a cab to the pub he met Greg at sometimes and ordered a beer. He sat on the stool and sipped it slowly and savoring the bitterness. His phone vibrates but he ignores it. It stops but then vibrates again and again.  John finally pulls it out to see he has 3 messages.

Do not blame Sherlock for not mentioning it. He hates that I am forcing him to attend with you.-MH

John, please come home. I apologize.-SH

Please don’t leave me.-SH

John sighs and responds to Mycroft.

I’m not. I guess the whole recent incident; I would think family would be more important to him.-JW

He only cares for you, me, and Gregory. We are his family.-MH

I hate to say this but our family is not as accepting of my and Sherlock’s choice of partner.-MH

Homophobic?-JW

Yes.-MH

Then why did you agree to go with Greg and drag Sherlock and me to go?-JW

Mummy was insistence, I’m afraid.-MH

Can you say you can’t make it? Then Sherlock and I wouldn’t have to go either.-JW

John, please come home. I’m sorry!-SH

Mummy wouldn’t believe it. She has threatened to send someone down and drag both Sherlock and I there.-MH

There’s no way of getting out of it, is there?-JW

Afraid not and I do apologize.-MH

Not even you recovering from a gunshot wound?-JW

No.-MH

Can I shoot myself and get out of it?-JW

No.-MH

Fine. I’ll put up with this but I will say this: if I hear anyone say anything remotely negative about Sherlock, you, or Greg, I make no promises that my fists will stay at my sides.-JW

Sherlock has said that. And I am so glad that he has found you to stick up for him. And willing to stand up for me and Gregory as well.-MH

You’re family.-JW

Glad to hear that. Now, I suggest you head home before Sherlock decides to turn London upside down to find you.-MH

John puts his phone back into his pocket and downs the rest of his beer. He pays for it and takes a cab back to 221B Bakers St. He walks up the stairs and opens the door to find Sherlock cleaning the table and putting away what he was looking at earlier. He turned when he heard John come in. He ran and almost tackled John to the floor.

“I’m sorry, John! Please don’t leave me!” Sherlock says holding John tightly. John puts one arm around Sherlock’s waist and the other tangled in dark curls. He soothed a nail down the consulting detective’s scalp and smiled when Sherlock practically melted.

“I’m not leaving you, love.” John says kissing the side of his neck.

“I am sorry for not mentioning it but I don’t want to go. My family is unintelligent, homophobes. Even my own father is one!” Sherlock says pulling away.

“Mycroft has informed me that your family isn’t…accepting of your and Mycroft’s love life, really. And even I knew about your father when he didn’t show up for Mycroft’s and Greg’s wedding. I’m not as unobserving as you think, love.” John says.

“Can we just lock ourselves in the flat until the reunion is over?” Sherlock asks.

“Fraid not. Your Mum has threatened to have you brought home by force if you don’t willingly.” John says. He goes to the kitchen and puts on a kettle.

“She would most likely send those brutes Jones and Mattock. They were always willing to drag Mycroft and I bodily from the bed to school.” Sherlock says entering the kitchen. John pulls a few cups from the cupboard and fills them with tea. He puts sugar in Sherlock’s and cream in his own. He hands Sherlock’s to him.

“Hmm. Would you tell me more about your childhood? I mean, you don’t have to but I am curious.” John says sipping his tea.

“Not much to tell. I have deleted most of it. I had a dog when I was 9. Red Beard was his name. One of those beautiful Irish Settlers. I remember boys at school calling me things like queer and faggot. I remember the beatings I received and the ones Mycroft received as well. I do hate to admit it but Mycroft was stronger than I was. He stood up to the bullies who tormented him and then I started my deductions but it didn’t help me. Then Mycroft started standing up for me and they backed off. He protected me until he left for Uni and then I resented him and hated him. He left me to deal with the bullies and such. I would go home bruised and scuffed and my father would say it was my own damn fault for being a fag. I suffered both verbal and physical abuse until I left for Uni. Then the drugs happened and well, you know the rest, I’m sure.” Sherlock says looking everywhere but at John.

Then he felt the gentle touch of his lover on his cheek and sliding his thumb over his cheek bone softly. Sherlock leaned into the touch.

“I’ll protect you from your posh relatives.” John says softly.

“I know you will, my dearest John.” Sherlock whispers softly that John almost didn’t hear it.

“Look, we have until the weekend until we have to be there. What do you say that we just watch crap telly for today?” John asks.

“Telly is boring! Can we go to New Scotland Yard? Maybe Greg will let me go through some cold cases before having to leave for my childhood home.” Sherlock says. He gets up and throws on his signature long, black coat and slips on his shoes.

“He’s probably trying to finish that case you refused to take right now, Sherlock.”  John says following his fiancée out the door and onto the street.

“It was a 2, John! Boring!” Sherlock says waving down a cab.

“Well, clearly it’s not because Greg hasn’t solved it yet.” John says climbing into the cab beside Sherlock.

“To New Scotland Yard.” Sherlock says to the cabbie. They pull away from Baker’s Street.

“So, were you planning on going over cold cases until the weekend?” John asks. Then his phone vibrates. He pulls it out and reads his new message.

Change of plans. Mummy wants us to be there by tomorrow. She says she wants to spend time with us before the others arrive.-MH

“John, what is it? You have that expression on your face again.” Sherlock asks looking at him.

“And what expression is that?” John asks putting his phone away.

“The one that shows you are irritated. What is it? It was Mycroft, wasn’t it? We have to be at my home by tomorrow.” Sherlock says. John sighs.

“Yes.” John says.

Then their cab pulls up to New Scotland Yard and sees Greg stepping out. John and Sherlock pay the cabbie and get out and go to him.

“Whatever you want, no. I have to head home and pack for the whole weekend at your childhood home, Sherlock.” Greg says rubbing his face tiredly.

“You’re smoking again.” Sherlock says.

“Yes I have. Now, I suggest you and John pack. Mycroft is going to send a car for you this evening.” Greg says. One of Mycroft’s black cars pulls up and Greg gets in.

Sherlock crosses his arms in annoyance as he watches to car pull away.

“Come along then. We have packing to do.” John says grabbing Sherlock’s hand.

“John, let us at least grab a few cold cases. I’ll need some reading material at the house.” Sherlock says.

“Cold cases are not reading material, Lockie.” John says.

“Must you call me that?” Sherlock asks with amusement.

“Well, Mycroft calls you Sherly. I wanted to be different.” John says squeezing Sherlock’s hand.

“You are different. That’s why I love you.” Sherlock says placing a chaste, tender kiss to John’s lips. He pulls back smiling and John had a small blush on his cheeks but he was grinning like he just won the Lottery.

Sherlock waves for a cab and they head home to Baker Street. John pulls two suitcases from his old room and brings them down to their bedroom.

“Must we stay for the whole weekend?” John asks as he places in a few sweaters, t-shirts, boxers, and pants into his suitcase.

“Yes. Mummy will be presentence for us to stay. I may love Mummy but all the others I am less tolerant towards.” Sherlock says. He places some clothes into his suitcase.

“Your Mum is a very nice woman, Lockie. Look, I know you don’t want to go and I don’t either because I’ll probably end up breaking someone’s nose but let’s try to be civilized.” John says.

“You just said you’ll break someone’s nose! You contradict yourself, John.” Sherlock says.

He leaves the room and comes back with John’s razor, their toothbrushes, and both of their preferred brands of toothpaste. John takes his things and places them in his suitcase. Then he digs out his gun case and opens it. John takes out the magazine, which is full, beside it in the case and then puts the case in the suitcase with everything else. Finally, he puts his phone charger inside and zips it shut.

“John, we’re going to the house I grew up in. You won’t need your gun.” Sherlock says finishing his own packing. He didn’t see as Sherlock took his army fatigues and placed them in his suitcase.

“I’m not taking any chances of being caught off guard again without it. Once was quite enough, thank you.” John says.

“The house has over 100 security camera and at least 15 guards around the property at all times.” Sherlock says. John turns and glares at him.

“And what if something happens, huh? I remember all of New Scotland Yard being taken hostage! They were trained but were still caught off guard and it almost got you killed! I will not take that chance again.” John practically growls. Sherlock places his forehead against John’s.

“Ok. Just promise you won’t kill anyone with it. Mycroft can only cover up so much, dear.” Sherlock says.

“You called me ‘dear’.” John says laughing quietly.

“I did. You’re my dear John.” Sherlock says fondly.

“You are the sweetest couple I’ve ever seen!”

Both John and Sherlock looked up startled. Mrs. Hudson was standing at their bedroom doorway smiling.

“Hello, Mrs. Hudson.” John says.

“Oh, are you boys going somewhere?” She asks.

“We are going to my parent’s house for a few days, Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock says.

“Oh, is that why there’s a car waiting outside for you?” Mrs. Hudson asks.

“Yes. We will be back by Monday at the latest, Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock says. He grabs both his and John’s suitcases and kissed Mrs. Hudson on the cheek before heading outside.

“He looks like he’s heading to his own execution the poor dear.” Mrs. Hudson says.

“I feel like he looks. We’ll see you in a few days. Take care.” John says kissing her other cheek and following Sherlock outside. He climbed into the car and they were off.

John turned to look at his fiancée and saw how tense he was. He was bouncing his leg up and down and staring out the window. He was also twirling his ring. John placed his hand over Sherlock’s.

“Calm down, Lockie. There is no reason to be nervous.” John says tracing his finger over Sherlock’s knuckles.

“I am not nervous.” Sherlock huffs.

“I know you and you are. Don’t worry, ok?” John says. He scoots close to Sherlock until their thighs are touching. John snuggles close and feels the tension ebb away from Sherlock’s body.

“I haven’t seen father since I left for Uni.” Sherlock says placing his head on top of John’s.

“Well, at least yours was around. Mine skipped out after I was born. I don’t even know who he is.” John whispers. Sherlock kisses his hair.

“We both have family issues, I’m afraid, John, but that’s ok.” Sherlock says.

“Yeah. “ John says. He closes his eyes and Sherlock wraps an arm around him.

“We have a few hours until we get there. Why don’t you get some sleep?” Sherlock asks his voice soft in John’s ear. A light snore is the only answer he gets. Sherlock smiles fondly at his John.


	2. Meeting Holmes's at Holmes Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John arrive at Holmes Manor

A few hours later, John is woken by his consulting detective fiancée.

“We’re here, John.” He says.

He and Sherlock climb out of the car and the driver gets their suitcases.

The Holmes Manor is huge. It’s elegant and beautiful with an arch covered by yellow and purple flowers at the front gate. The manor itself was Victorian design and outside of busy London. Really, it looked like an old Victorian’s noble’s home or what royalty would’ve stayed in.

“It’s just a house, John. Don’t look so impressed.” Sherlock said in annoyance.

“Right. Sorry.” John says following Sherlock up the path to the front door.

The closer they got to the front door, the more nervous and tense Sherlock became. When he got that way, John found himself closer to his lover and standing beside him protectively. John stood straight with his shoulders back and hands clamped behind him like he did back in his Army days. He became stiff when Sherlock froze at the front door. He and John looked sideways at each other and met eyes for a brief second. Some of the tension left Sherlock and then he knocked on the door.

A few minutes later, an elderly woman answered the door.

“Hello, grandmother.” Sherlock says with false politeness.

“William, dear, how nice to see you again.” Sherlock’s grandmother says. John noticed her smile was tight and clearly as false as Sherlock’s own.

“Grandmother, this is my fiancé Captain John H. Watson. John, this is Florence Holmes.” Sherlock says a bit stiffly. John holds out his hand and she shakes it briefly before John pulled away. Sherlock knew that was the first sign that John did not like somebody.

“Nice to meet you, ma’am.” John says keeping his tone friendly.

“Likewise, Captain Watson. Been keeping dear William in line?” Florence asks. John looked at her person for the first time.

Florence had grey hair up in an elegantly done bun and wore a clearly tailored grey skirt with a matching blouse. She was just a little taller than John and wore thick rimmed glasses. Her eyes looked just like Sherlock’s except hers held only resentment and disgust as soon as she looked at Sherlock.

“Of course not.” John says surprising Florence. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

“Oh?” She asks.

“Grandmother, if you don’t mind, John and I have had a long trip and would like to come in.” Sherlock says. Florence nods and steps out of the doorway.

“Captain Watson, what did you mean by your earlier statement?” Florence asked.

“I don’t keep Sherlock in line because then I would have to keep myself in line also and I just can’t be bothered doing that.” John says in all seriousness. John heard Sherlock quietly snort behind him.

“Hmm. Well, William, your mother and father are in the living room waiting for you. I have a few things I need to do so run along.” Florence says. Sherlock nods and walks away.

John follows Sherlock through the house. It looked about like the outside. Beautiful, elegantly designed. Paintings hung on the walls. They passed several obvious staff members and went through a mahogany door before reaching their destination. The living room was large and designed beautifully. I won’t go into the details because it would take too much time to describe this beautiful room that Sherlock’s parents sat in. They looked up and Mummy Holmes, whose name was Blythe Holmes, smiled and stood. She gathered her son into her arms and hugged him tightly. Sherlock’s father was staring at Sherlock with a blank expression. John, just honing into his own deduction skills, could tell he was not happy to see them. They met eyes and John glared at him fiercely. Sherlock and his mother pulled apart.

“Mummy, you remember John, don’t you?” Sherlock asks. She smiled a dazzling smile and turned and hugged John.

“Of course! How pleasant to see you again, John.” Blythe says pulling away.

“Hello again, Blythe.” John greets warmly.

“John, this is Edward, my husband and William’s and Mycroft’s father. Edward, get up and greet your son and his fiancée.” Blythe says. Edward Holmes stands and goes to his son.

“William.” Edward says.

“Father.” Sherlock says evenly.

Edward Holmes had graying ginger hair and greenish eyes. He was taller than Sherlock but only by an inch or two. His stance clearly stated he would rather be somewhere else. He wore a suit much like the ones Mycroft wore unlike his wife who wore a simple black skirt and white blouse. Mycroft actually looked more like him than Mummy. Sherlock seemed to look like his Mummy.

“So, this is John, huh? Short chap, aren’t you?” Edward says looking over at John. John, who hated the fact people pointed out his shortness, got quite peeved.

“Actually, Mr. Holmes, its Captain Watson and I would prefer to be addressed as such.” John says straightening even more. He could’ve sworn he heard his spine extend as he did.

“Military man? Interesting. Since you not in the Army and haven’t been for some time, you were most likely wounded and discharged. And what Blythe has told me of you, I judge I am right. You are an invalid and now spend time chasing lunatics like William. And I have to say, you seem a little old to be dating someone young as my son.” Edward says.

“You are correct. I was wounded in Afghanistan and sent home. I do chase after criminals with Sherlock and I am, in fact, a good 7 years older than he is but you are wrong to assume I am invalid. I may not be in the war anymore but I can still take down someone twice my size.” John says and Sherlock beams at John.

“Edward, that’s enough.” Blythe says. She turns to Sherlock. “I fixed up your room for the two of you. Mycroft and Gregory haven’t arrived yet but I say they will soon. Now, you two can go rest before dinner.”

Sherlock doesn’t need to be told twice. He intertwines his and John’s fingers and leads him up some stairs and up to a long hallway. John is dragged to the last door and is practically shoved inside as Sherlock slams the door shut. Then his lips are connected to Sherlock’s in a very passionate kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours before John had to pull away for air.

“What was that about?” John pants.

“You didn’t back down from my father. No one has ever done that before.” Sherlock says.

“He’s not very intimidating even if his obvious large ego thinks so.” John says crossing his arms.

“Your skills of deduction are coming along, John!” Sherlock says hugging his doctor.

“Well, I would hope so. I do remember they saved your life not long ago.” John says hugging back.

“And almost cost you your life.” Sherlock whispers.

“But it didn’t. It led you to confess you loved me.” John says twirling an inky curl around his finger.

“I remember you said it first. Well, mouthed it because you thought you were going to die.” Sherlock said. John noticed his voice faltered at the end.

“Shh, it’s alright now. I’m alive, you’re alive. We are to be married soon. We still chase criminals. Life is good for us.” John says smiling into Sherlock’s neck. They pulled apart when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” John shouts as Sherlock huffs and sits down on his bed.

Mycroft and Greg walk into the room then and Mycroft shuts the door behind them.

“Evening, gents.” Greg says.

“Greg, Mycroft.” John greets.

“Sherlock, where’s your phone? I need to text Athena.” Mycroft says.

“Oh no. No phones, Myc. We had a deal, remember?” Greg says grabbing his husband’s wrist.

“I cannot simply go all weekend without it, Gregory. What if I’m needed?” Mycroft asks waving his good arm around and dislodging Greg’s hold on him. John almost laughed at the pout on the Government Official’s face because it matched the one Sherlock was currently wearing on his own face.

“I made sure Athena cleared your schedule for the weekend, which should have been done a few weeks ago since you’re supposed to be on medical leave.” Greg says crossing his arms.

“I can’t just stay at home, Gregory. It’s, as Sherlock says, utterly boring.” Mycroft says.

“That is one thing you and I agree on, Mycroft.” Sherlock says.

“Quite right, brother mine.” Mycroft says. He goes over and sits beside Sherlock on the bed.

“Your diet seems to be working, I see.” Sherlock says.

“Yes, it is.” Mycroft says.

Then there’s a knock on the door. The four jumps startled.

“Boys, get ready for dinner! It’ll begin in half an hour!” Blythe Holmes shouts from the other side of the door.

“Bloody hell, she’s quiet.” Greg says.

“Yes. Damn, I thought only Sherlock could be that quiet.” John says.

“That is where he gets it from.” Mycroft says shifting slightly. He winces when he moves his injured shoulder.

“You ok?” Sherlock asks concern etching his face.

“Yes. Yes, I’m alright.” Mycroft says settling in Sherlock’s childhood bed.

“You know, I bet we can sneak off like when we did as children.” Sherlock says.

“You know Mummy had the gate fixed years ago and she doubled security for the reunion. We are here until it’s over.” Mycroft says.

“So, we’re stuck in a posh prison?” John asks.

“Yes and Mummy’s the warden.” Sherlock grumbles.

“I would have thought Mr. Holmes would be the warden. That man is scary and I’m not afraid to admit that.” Greg says.

“You mean an awful git who has a big ego, then yes.” John says.

“Father was always like that. He’s an idiot.” Sherlock says.

“Another thing we agree on.” Mycroft says.

“Well, he made me feel ashamed for being over 10 years older then you and I haven’t felt like that since before we started seeing each other.” Greg says.

“I knew he would make you feel like that! Did he make you feel the same, John?” Mycroft says irritated.

“He tried but John didn’t back down from Father.” Sherlock says proudly.

“He’s a git, like I said. He will not make me feel ashamed for loving you, Sherlock.” John says.

“No I feel ashamed for feeling ashamed.” Greg says sheepishly.

“It’s alright, Gregory dear. He makes everyone feel like that, unfortunately.” Mycroft says getting off the bed easily so he wouldn’t jar his shoulder, which was in a sling. “Now, let’s got freshen up for dinner, shall we? We will see you two down there soon.”

Mycroft and Greg leave the room and closed the door behind them. Sherlock and John retrieve their suitcases from by the door and place them on the couch and unzip them.

“Sherlock, why are my fatigues in your suitcase?” John asks raising his eyebrow at his lover.

“I thought…you know…maybe you would…”

“You want me to wear them to the reunion tomorrow, don’t you?” John asks chuckling.

“Yes. I merely wish to show off my military man, is all.” Sherlock says as a light blush color his pale cheeks.

“I think there’s more to it. I think you want me to intimidate your family tomorrow. No, that doesn’t sound right. You want to impress them and show even though you’re gay that you can get a respectable man to marry you.” John says. He knew he hit the nail on the head when Sherlock avoided looking at him.

“Yes.” Sherlock whispered meekly. John laughed.

“All you had to do was ask me to bring them and I would’ve done it. I’ll still do it but I’m not sure they still fit me quite right.” John says.

“They will. I have both their sizes and your body size in my mind palace. You have both gained and lost weight since your Army days but the sizes are the same again.” Sherlock says.

“Sometimes I wonder why you store things like that in that mind palace of yours.” John says.

“I never know when I might need to know something about you.” Sherlock says pulling out a clean outfit. John did the same. They changed and hung the rest of their clothes in the wardrobe that was on the far wall of the room.

Oh, I didn’t describe Sherlock’s room before? I apologize. Well, it’s good sized for a bedroom with a wardrobe, dresser, and a king sized four post bed, and glass doors leading to a balcony. The sheets of Sherlock’s bed were light blue silk and the curtains over the glass doors was a shade darker then the sheets. A small couch sat in front of an actual fireplace that looked like it hadn’t been used in quite some time. In front of the couch was a rug of a lighter blue than the sheets.

“You know, I had to share a room with Harry most of my childhood years. I would’ve killed for a room like this back then.” John says.

He and Sherlock place their boxers and socks and things like that in the dresser and go place their toiletries in the bathroom.

“Oh? And what about now?” Sherlock asks.

“Now I prefer our bed in our flat.” John says nudging Sherlock. They brush noses for a second before the buzzing of John’s phone interrupts.

Would you come change Mycroft’s dressings? I’m afraid I’m not good at it.-GH

Sure thing.-JW

“Which room is Mycroft’s?” John asks.

“Across the hall. I knew he would ask for you to change the bandages.” Sherlock says.

“Actually, Greg asked for me to.” John says.

Sherlock nods and they walk across the Mycroft’s old room. John knocks and Greg shouted for them to enter. They walk in and Mycroft’s room is pretty much the same as Sherlock’s except instead of shades of blue, its shades of red.

Mycroft, at the moment, was sitting on his bed shirtless. John heard Sherlock gasp quietly at seeing the bandages around his brother’s shoulder. They were wrapped and John could tell Mycroft was embarrassed at being seen like that.

“I brought some bandages with me.” Greg says getting some out of the bedside table.

“Good. Have you been having pains recently? Stiff? Doing your physical therapy and taking your pain medication?” John asks going into Doctor Mode and slowly and carefully unwound the bandage.

“Everything…*wince* has been well, John. My medication has been taken at its required time intervals and therapy has been…”

“Terrible. He gave Dr. Hernandez a hard time. I swear he’s worst as a patient then Sherlock.”  Greg interrupts Mycroft. John keeps on working.

When all the bandages are off, Sherlock and Greg can’t help but cringe. The wound is small but slightly jagged with a line through it from where doctors had to dig out the bullet. It’s still red and irritated but it wasn’t looking as bad as the doctor in John thought.

“Not all of us are good patients, Gregory. I have no shame in to admitting I am one of the worst.” Mycroft says looking at the wound and closing his eyes tightly.

“Hey, it’s alright not to be able to look at it, Mycroft. Being shot is no small thing to experience and I should know.” John says. He takes the fresh bandages and starts to wrap them around Mycroft’s shoulder with a doctor’s precision.

“Yes but you was shot for fighting for your country. Me, I got shot because…”

“I hesitated.” Sherlock says finishing Mycroft’s sentence. John stops and turns and looks at him fiercely.

“This was not your fault. If anyone’s, it was mine for trying to take on three armed men at once.” John says.

Then he continues wrapping the bandages.  Silence filled the room as John finished and helped Mycroft into a button down shirt. Mycroft winced a few times before John eased his injured arm through the sleeve. Then he buttoned the shirt and situated the arm in the sling.

“I don’t blame Sherlock or you for my injury, John.” Mycroft says breaking the silence.

“That’s…good, I suppose.” John says stepping away.

“Let’s go get dinner out of the way. Grandfather has most likely arrived from Spain. Grandmother might think me a brainless wit but I know when she’s lying. Prepare for disaster.” Sherlock says.


	3. Disaster Dinner

The four of them walk to the dining room together and see that Florence Holmes was already sitting with an elderly looking gentleman. They look up as they enter and the man’s eyes zeros in on the sling.

“Mycroft, I thought you stayed out of trouble considering you hate legwork. I was told you became the better of you and William.” He said his tone judging. Greg and John stiffen and Greg’s eyes turn angry but he clenches his jaw and grabs Mycroft’s hand.

“There’re both are pretty damn good.” Greg says.

“Oh? Is this your husband Blythe has been bragging about?” The man asks as he analyzes Greg with his gaze.

“Yes. Grandfather, this is Gregory Lestrade-Holmes. Gregory, Walter Holmes II. He is Sherlock’s and I’s Grandfather.” Mycroft says a little nervously. Greg wouldn’t have known it if Mycroft’s palm didn’t become sweaty in his own. Then they heard Sherlock mumble something like ‘Unfortunately’ beside them.

“How nice to meet you. I see you are a good deal older than my grandson. Possibly by 10 years or more. Oh, and you’re a police officer considering how you are standing poised as if you will need to tackle someone at any moment. Possibly a higher ranking officer.” Walter says.

“Gregory is a Detective Inspector with New Scotland Yard.” Mycroft says.

“How nice.” Walter says and they all knew he didn’t mean it. Then he turns his gaze on John, who has gone into his military stance. “Ex-Army. You must be the fellow William has taken a liking to.”

“Yes, sir. I am Captain John Watson, ex-Army doctor and Sherlock’s fiancée.” John says proudly.

“Captain? I was a Master Sergeant in World War II. See much action? Bet you was one of those who sat at a desk while the real men was fighting.” Walter says.

“I will have you know, Mr. Holmes, that I saw more action then I wished. I was an Army Medic. I fought and patched soldiers on the battle field.” John growls lowly. He, Mycroft, and Greg felt some satisfaction when Walter’s frowned.

“Got a backbone, do you? If you were in my company back in WWII, I would make you shine my boots and clean the latrines.” Walter says slowly getting angry.

“Good thing I wasn’t then because I would have you put on report for homophobia like I did my own company, which I led.” John growls. Walter shut up then. His wife Florence didn’t say a word and the four went and sat at the other end of the not-long-enough-table-to-get-away-from-them table.

“You’re brilliant, John.” Greg says as he and Mycroft sit across from Sherlock and John.

“I swear, I don’t think I can make it through dinner without having to punch something.” John says sitting down. Sherlock wraps an arm around him.

“We have at least 15 other people arriving for tomorrow according to Mummy’s new cook Eloise.” Mycroft says.

“Who has Mummy invited this year?” Sherlock asks not surprised at the number unlike John and Greg who went wide-eyed.

“Uncle Samuel, Aunt Kathleen, Uncle Clarence, Aunt Mabel, Ethel, Stephan, the twins Jeffery and Timothy, Lucille, Brandy and her two year old Raven, Korey, Ranger, and Rayburn.” Mycroft says.

“So everyone who’s against homosexuality? Did father come up with this list?” Sherlock asks his nostril flaring and clenching his fists below the table. John placed his hand on top of the closest one.

“He did. Fortunate for us that Eloise is loose tongued.” Mycroft says drumming his fingers on the table lightly.

“Does he want to run you off or something because that what it sounds like to me.” Greg says.

“That is his intention. It always was when we came to visit. I vote for us to leave now.” Sherlock says.

“Mummy will drag you back, Sherly. We have to make her happy.” Mycroft says.

“I know but I will not act like we are not being insulted at every turn come tomorrow.” Sherlock says clenching his jaw.

“Don’t worry, Lockie. I’ve told you I would protect you and I’m sure Greg has said something similar to Mycroft.” John says.

“Damn right I did! Just let someone insult my husband while I’m in earshot.” Greg says. He then kisses Mycroft’s cheek. Mycroft leans into him and glad Greg was sitting on the other side where his injury was.

“See? All we have to do is stick together and everything will be ok.” John says leaning into Sherlock.

“William! Mycroft! Your father wishes to see the pair of you in his study!” Blythe says stepping into the dining room and disappearing again. Sherlock and Mycroft share a look of fear.

“Do you need us to come with you?” Greg asks a tad bit worried.

“No…no. We’ll be back in a few minutes.” Mycroft says. He and Sherlock stand and leave the dining room.

“Maybe their father will talk some sense into them. Get them to see that being with men isn’t right.” John and Greg hear Florence in a hushed voice.

“John, I may just have to join you when the punches start flying.” Greg says clenching his jaw angrily.

“Good.” John says.

For the next 20 minutes of so, John and Greg tried to have a quiet conversation but had to stop every minute it seemed to calm their rising anger for Florence and Walter was speaking poorly of their respective partners. It took all their beings to not get up and do something drastic. Imagine trying to sit there and do nothing. They felt utterly useless because they couldn’t really punch the elderly couple and wished not shout angrily at them now, if they were young, they would have already be on the ground with bruises and a broken bone of two.

When Sherlock and Mycroft finally returned, Edward and Blythe Holmes were right behind them and nether looked happy at all. Sherlock sat beside John wincing slightly. Mycroft did the same and looked close to tears.

“Myc, are you alright?” Greg asks.

“What about you, Lockie? The both of you look, well, slightly ill.” John says.

“Father hit Sherlock. He’ll have extensive bruising on his torso.” Mycroft whispers his voice full of pain.

“That bastard!” John says. He goes to stand but Mycroft reaches over and grabs his sleeve. John then notices his shoulder. “Mycroft, you’re bleeding.”

John goes around the table and unbuttons the shirt and eases it off the injured shoulder. The bandage John placed on earlier was bright red now.

“I think you have torn your stitches, Mycroft. How’d it happen?” John asks. He helps Mycroft stand and starts to lead him out the door with Sherlock and Greg following.

“Where are you boys going? Dinner’s about to start.” Edward says.

“I’m going to go and take care of your _bleeding_ son, you bastard! And take care of the son who has bruises on his torso and I imagine both were your fault, Mr. Holmes!” John growls angrily. Then he’s grabbing Mycroft’s wrist and pulling him out of the dining room. Sherlock and Greg scrambled behind him.


	4. John Patches Mycroft and He and Greg Plans

John led Mycroft to Sherlock’s room and had him sit on the bed. He got the shirt off of Mycroft and gently unwound the bandages and watching like a hawk at Mycroft’s face. John didn’t even pay attention and didn’t notice Greg had set a first aid kit beside him and Sherlock closed the door and locked it. All that mattered was the now uncovered bullet wound which was bleeding and the stitches were torn.

“I was afraid they were torn. Damn.” John mutters. “They need to be redone. Lockie, I need some hot water. Greg, go find a clean flannel. Mycroft, I need you to breathe nice and slow for me and stay still as possible, alright?” Dr. Watson says.

Sherlock goes to the bathroom and fills a glass with hot water. Greg followed him and found a flannel. Both walked back into the bedroom to see that John had Mycroft lying back on the bed. Said British Government was clenching his jaw and was trying not to show how much pain he was in.

“Breathe in and out, Mycroft. There you go.” John says.

He grabs the flannel from Greg, wets it in the bowl Sherlock had, and started to gently wash the wound. Mycroft flinched at the contact.

“Shh, Mycroft. Breathe through it the best you can.” John says gently. He cleans away the blood and grabs a sewing needle from the first aid kit. He cleans it with the hot water and treads it. “I’m about to stitch the wound now. Just keep breathing.”

John pierced the skin and Mycroft jumped. Greg grabbed his good arm and held him down. Sherlock sat down to bowl and placed his hands on either side of Mycroft’s head.

“Myc, everything’s alright. I know it hurts but it’s necessary.” Sherlock says his voice soft.

John continues as both Greg and Sherlock say reassuring words to Mycroft. When the doctor is done, Mycroft is sweaty and tired and in pain. Sherlock gets another flannel and wipes his older brother’s face gently. John washes his hands and with the help of Sherlock and Greg, wraps the wound again and situates Mycroft in Sherlock’s bed. By the time they do, Mycroft drifts off.

“He’ll need some pain medication and food when he wakes up. He’ll need the energy after the strain I put him through.” John says.

“I’ll call Mummy and have her bring something up for all of us.” Sherlock says. He grabs his phone and leaves the room.

“Is Myc going to be ok?” Greg asks looking at his sleeping husband.

“Yes but he needs to be careful while we here and I don’t what him or Sherlock to be alone with their father or anyone else while we’re here.” John says. He and Greg sit on the couch.

“I agree. They should always be with one of us.” Greg says sighing. “You know, Mycroft brought my old Officer uniform for me to wear tomorrow? He told me he wanted me to intimidate his family and show he could get a great man.”

“Sherlock brought my Army fatigues for the same reason. He even introduced me as Captain Watson. Our Holmes’s are something, aren’t they?” John says leaning back.

“They sure are.” Greg says.

“I say we give our best effort in intimidating the Homophobic Holmes’s tomorrow, huh? Let’s protect our Holmes’s shall we?” John says standing. Greg noticed his eyes have taken on a fire of determination. Greg stood and he felt his own fire build inside him.

“We shall.” Greg says holding out his hand. John shakes it and the agreement is made. No one would treat Mycroft or Sherlock with anything other than respect while they, Captain John H. Watson and Detective Inspector Gregory Holmes, was around with mean right hooks and enough experience to have someone on the ground in seconds without breaking a sweat.

The four spent the rest of the day in Sherlock’s room chatting quietly as Mycroft continued to sleep peacefully in Sherlock’s bed. Eloise, the cook, brought them dinner and they ate and John woke up Mycroft long enough to get him to eat something. Then he was asleep again.

That night, Sherlock slept on the bed with his brother while John and Greg got the Army fatigues and old officer uniforms. They had them on and were waiting throughout the night watching their partners protectively.

John looked every inch a soldier again wearing his fatigues. It seemed to take years off his face and make him look slimmer, fitter, and the perfect warrior for war. In his eyes shone the passion he held and the passion he felt towards making sure the man he loved was safe and unharmed.

Greg was another story. The usual salt and peppered haired man looked closer to Mycroft’s age and more, well, intimidating. Of course, that was the point but Greg looked like he could have anyone on the ground and cuffed before any protest could be made. The uniform showed off his form quite well. He was muscled and fit as he was when he was in the Academy.

Both men watched as the sun rose and peeked through their curtains and the Holmes brothers stirred from their slumber. Sherlock was the first to wake and when he saw John; his eyes went wide as one of their plates at Baker’s Street. Mycroft woke a few seconds after and his eyes instantly zeroed in on his husband wearing his uniform and his eyes mirrored Sherlock’s.

“Morning, boys. I say it’s time to go downstairs and wait for your family to arrive for the reunion. Let’s show them how respected you are and how scary we are.” John says slipping back into Captain Watson. His whole persona screamed military.

“I fully agree with Captain Watson. Let’s see how those posh Holmes fare against us.” Greg says going into his Detective Inspector role easily. The only thing that was different was the fact he sounded more confident and had a don’t-mess-with-us air.

Mycroft and Sherlock turned to each other and grins broke on their faces. They nod at each other and get out of bed. Sherlock helps Mycroft dress and John helps so he wouldn’t strain his wound and fixed the sling correctly. After that, Sherlock dressed nicely in black trousers and a dark velvet silk shirt. Mycroft wore one of his signature suits. Instead of being tan, it was a charcoal color and suited him well. It brought out his eyes and Sherlock’s attire brought out, well, everything. They made their way downstairs. 


	5. More Holmes's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion has officially started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being a bit shorter!

John and Greg stood on either side of them both as they made it down to the kitchen where, to Sherlock’s and Mycroft’s dismay, some of the relatives were already there. Greg and John stiffened and they got closer to their men.

Florence and Walter Holmes was at the table with Edward and Blythe. Beside the eldest Holmes woman was two men that was obviously twins. They were Timothy and Jeffery Holmes, first cousins of Sherlock and Mycroft. Both had black hair similar to Sherlock’s but thinner and not as silky looking as the Consulting Detective. Beside them was a younger woman holding a small child. The mother was 19 year old Brandy Holmes and her 2 year old daughter Raven. Both had dark ginger hair like Edward. Finally, a wiry looking man with a streak of grey hair in otherwise dark hair was sitting with the young mother. This was Ranger Holmes, father of Brandy and Grandfather of Raven.

A few seconds on entering and looking at the people, Blythe noticed them and smiled.

“William, Mycroft! Come greet the family!” She said happily.

Greg and John grabbed their respective Holmes’s hands and was lead into the room and once all eyes trained in on the joined hands, looks of disgust was thrown their way but the four held their heads high and both John and Greg sent them glares fueled by underlying anger. Tense greeting and introductions was made and more glares were sent. John and Greg never broke their hold on Sherlock or Mycroft and the boys were grateful for them.

The two couples sat opposite of Edward and Blythe and Florence and Walter. Breakfast was a tense affair with the other Holmes’s sending brief looks of disgust in Sherlock’s and Mycroft’s directions. None of them had quite the nerve to look at John in his fatigues and Greg in his officer’s uniform. John and Greg had both their partners in between them and were watching the others with hawk like eyes. Nothing escaped their gazes. Conversations were short between the table occupants. Right now, Blythe was the only one talking and she didn’t notice how tense it was between her sons and the rest of the family.

“So, boys, your Uncle Samuel and Uncle Clarence will not be attending today. Nether Mabel or Kathleen. Ethel and Stephan said they were still coming today. And Stephan said he was bringing someone with him! It’s about time that boy settled down with someone! Then I received a call from dear cousin Lucille and Rayburn saying they were taking a cruise this weekend!” She said excitedly. Most everyone else was whispering among themselves.

John looked at them angrily and watched as Brandy kept hiding her daughter’s face and made sure she wasn’t looking towards them. Mycroft noticed and tapped him on the shoulder and shook his head. John nodded and knew that Mycroft needed to speak with him later.

When breakfast finally ended, the couples went up to Sherlock’s room but Mycroft held John back. Sherlock and Greg looked at them questioningly.

“I need to speak with John privately, Sherly. I promise it will take just a moment.” Mycroft says.

“We’ll just wait for in Sherlock’s room then.” Greg says kissing Mycroft tenderly for a few seconds. Sherlock did the same to John and the two disappeared into Sherlock’s room. Mycroft then had John follow him into his room.

“What did you need to talk to me about that couldn’t know?” John asks when Mycroft shuts the door.

“Gregory and I are trying to adopt a child.” Mycroft says.

“Uh, ok? Again, why couldn’t they hear?” John asks uncertainly.

“Gregory doesn’t know that the adoption went through and Sherlock has no clue at all of this.” Mycroft says.

“Why tell me then?” John asks.

“I needed to tell someone and I were certainly not going to mention it to Mummy or Father or anyone of those damn people I call family.” Mycroft says.

John was slightly taken aback by his future brother-in-law. Mycroft, all posh and three piece suits, rarely (if ever) swore.

“Well, this is…good. Unexpected, yes.” John says not really sure what to say after this, in mild terms, bombshell.

“John, to be honest, I would very much appreciate it if you would start a fight with one of my relatives so we can get thrown out.” Mycroft says. John eyes widened in surprise.

“You want me to start a fight? That sounds like something Sherlock would suggest!”

“I realize that, John. I can’t stand being here another moment! This family, except Mummy, hates Sherlock and I and would have no problem with removing us from this reunion.” Mycroft says.

“I can’t just start a fight with someone out of the blue, Mycroft!”

“They had insulted both Sherly and I all through breakfast and I know you heard. You were quite angry.”

“I was, damn it! They’re your family and they do nothing but say things about how you and Sherlock chose men to be with!” John voice goes low and growly.

“Good. Take that anger on one of them. I suggest one of the twins. Neither of them are fighters whatsoever.”  Mycroft says calmly.

“I don’t think any of those posh idiots are fighters. Well, maybe Walter but he is no threat.” John says.

“Please, John. Do this and you never have to come back here again.” Mycroft says.

“You sound too much like Sherlock right now.” John says rubbing his temples for a moment. “I can’t just start a fight but if I hear another comment from one of the men, I won’t hold back my anger. That sounds fine?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Mycroft says smiling a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The violence is in the next chapter


	6. Not-So-Happy Reunion

The reunion started not long after breakfast. Another few Holmes’s arrived. There was blonde Ethel Holmes with her blonde brother Stephan and another man that nether Sherlock or Mycroft knew. They learned from Blythe that he was a distant cousin who Edward had found while looking at their family tree. His name was Benjamin Holmes. More tense introductions and hateful glances. Heated glares were sent as a response from Greg and John.

Soon, all was chatting in the spacious living room. Some had wine glasses in hand and others had tumblers of whiskey. The men talked to the other men and the woman gossiped. Sherlock, Mycroft, John, and Greg stayed in the far corner and chatted to themselves. The Holmes brothers noticed that most looks sent by the women at Greg and John was of attraction which of course made the brothers angry.

“John, that discussion we had? Would you be so kind and do it now, perhaps?” Mycroft asks taking a drink of whiskey he had.

“What was the discussion about, Myc? And what is John supposed to do?” Sherlock asks. Then it hit him. “You want him to start a fight with someone so we’ll get kicked out.”

“What? Myc, you didn’t.” Greg says.

“Both of you calm down. I will not unless one of these idiots makes me lose my temper.” John says downing his whiskey.

“John, you can’t fight one of them! They wouldn’t stand a chance against you. Then again, I would love to see you fighting in that uniform.” Sherlock says. John rolls his eyes and leans up and places a chaste kiss to Sherlock’s lips.

“Ugh, please do not do that! It’s disgusting!”

The four turn to see Ranger Holmes standing beside Edward. Ranger was the one who spoke.

“It’s disgusting to kiss the man I love?” John asks challenging and going into his soldier stance.

“Not when you and he are both men. Being gay is wrong and just plain nasty, if you ask me.” Edward says.

“It’s not ‘nasty’ as you so eloquently put it, Mr. Holmes. Love is beautiful no matter who it’s with.” Greg says moving to stand beside John. Sherlock and Mycroft looked at each other and back to their father nervously.

“And who are you?” Ranger asks.

“I am Detective Inspector Gregory Holmes, Mycroft’s husband.”

“Oh, so you’re a faggot, too? Pity, you would have made some girl very happy.” Ranger says.

“Don’t need a girl. I have Mycroft and right now you are ruining a moment between my family.” Greg says.

“So run along now before we are forced to take action.” John says.

“Are you threatening us?” Edward asks indigently.

“Yes we are.” John and Greg growled in unison.

“How dare you!” Edward exclaims catching everyone’s attention. He was very angry and John and Greg saw their partners flinch as if stricken.

John clenches his fist and growls menacingly.  

“I’m going to enjoy doing this.” John says smiling evilly.

Before anyone in the room could respond, John had pulled back his fist and struck Edward Holmes right in the mouth. John felt as his teeth scrapped over his knuckles but the pain was outweighed by the satisfaction of watching Edward fall to the ground stunned and bleeding from his now split lip. Edward Holmes sat on the ground looking at John surprised and angry. He stood and hit John in his injured shoulder. John gasped and this through Greg into action. Ranger saw and sent an upper cut towards him but Greg held up his arm and blocked it. Punches started flying and everyone was rooted where they stood, including Sherlock and Mycroft. Then they saw the twins start moving to help Ranger and Edward. Sherlock took Mycroft’s tumbler and threw it at them. It hit Timothy square in the forehead and knocked him out cold. Jeffrey caught him as he fell and tried to rouse his twin.

Ranger and Greg were now throwing and dodging punches from the other. Ranger had gotten a few hits in and so did Greg. John was currently effectively blocking anything Edward threw his way easily and had hit him a few more times. The Holmes Father was panting and sweating but John was still going. This didn’t stop as Jeffrey suddenly jumped in the fight and hit Greg unexpectedly in the nose. Blood began to pour out and Sherlock had to hold his brother back because he certainly was in no condition to fight.

John then got knocked over by Greg and Edward sent a kick to his ribs. John grabbed his ankle and forced him to the floor with a snarl. Ranger then pushed Greg over him making the Detective Inspector fall into a table and breaks it. He groaned and pulled himself up. By the time he was up, he felt something break on the back of his head. He slumped against the wall.

“Gregory!” Mycroft shouted getting out of Sherlock’s grip.

He went over to him but was grabbed by his father.

“Leave the damn fag alone and get over this damn phase!” Edward growled. He then slapped Mycroft hard across the face sending him to the ground and onto his good shoulder.

“Edward!” Blythe shouted shocked.

He paid her no mind as he pulled John to his feet and punched him in the eye sending his head back into the wall. Then John rammed it forward and ramming it into Edward’s. He stumbled backwards in a daze and John used the opportunity to swipe out his leg and sweep it under Edward’s sending him to the ground groaning in pain.

“Come on, Edward! Don’t let those faggots beat you and Ranger!” Walter Holmes shouts as he helps young Timothy off the floor. The women, besides Blythe, had already exited the room.

Timothy now joined the fight against John with Ranger while Jeffrey and Benjamin went after Sherlock. They grabbed Sherlock and pinned him against the wall with him struggling but they were stronger then the lanky consulting detective.

“Seems like old times, huh? Beating you up. I’m going to enjoy doing it again, freak.” Jeffrey says. He has Benjamin hold his arms behind him as he sends a punch to Sherlock’s jaw making said man’s head fly sideways.

Sherlock sends a kick out and slams his foot into Jeffrey’s groin. He falls to his knees holding his private area. Sherlock smiles and swiftly kicks him in the face sending him flat on his back. Then he slammed back his head and making Benjamin let go. He sends his own punch to Benjamin’s face and makes him fall back on his ass. Another kick has him out cold.

Meanwhile, Ranger and Timothy was holding their own against Army trained John and Edward was up and pulling Mycroft from Greg, who was trying to get up as his head pounded and his vision become dark around the edges.

“Release him now.” Sherlock snarls at his father. Edward pushes Mycroft into him and they stumble but manage to stay on their feet. Mycroft lets out a gasp of pain when it flares in his shoulder.

Then Edward is picking Greg up from the floor and shoving him back onto the broken table. This time, he screams in pain making the fighting stop. They turn and look at Greg and eyes widen in surprise and horror.

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade-Holmes is lying on a broken table with a piece of it barely poking out of his dark uniform. Though the uniform was dark, everyone saw the blood spreading around the wound.

Greg didn’t seem to notice anything wrong until he looked down and saw the wood sticking out of him.

“Shit.” Greg said as his adrenaline faded and the pain washed over him.

“Gregory…”Mycroft says horrified as he went over and kneeled beside him.

Mycroft’s cheek was red where his father had slapped him and blood began blossoming across his shoulder again. Sherlock had a bruise developing on his jaw where he was punched. John had bruised and reddened knuckles and would have bruises on his face and torso. Greg, besides the piece of table sticking into him, had blood pouring from his nose and would be bruised severely like John.

Edward had a split lip and was standing back watching in horror at Greg knowing he did that to the DI. Benjamin was unconscious, as was Jeffrey. The others in the room were shocked in their own horror.

“I’ve called 911. They’ll be here within half an hour.” Blythe said.

“Might not have that long.” Greg said gritting his teeth as the pain washed over him. His heart rate was beating fast and his body was beginning to feel cold. He knew he was going to die.

“Don’t speak like that, Gregory dear. You’ll be ok.” Mycroft said through his now falling tears. He grabbed Greg’s hand.

“It was gonna happen one day, Myc. I would have liked to have…” Greg whimpered in pain and starting coughing. Blood pooled in his mouth and he turned his head and spit it out.

“Shh, Gregory. Save your strength.” Mycroft whispers.

“Greg, don’t you dare leave him! Or us.” John says kneeling on the other side and ripping open the uniform around the wound. He couldn’t be sure what it hit while stabbing through cloth and skin. It didn’t look good though.

“Greg, stay with us, you hear?” John says placing his hand on top of Mycroft’s and Greg’s.

“It’s…cold, John.” Greg says his voice going to a whisper.

“You have to live, love. Those adoption papers we put in? They went through and we’re supposed to meet our son or daughter soon.” Mycroft says looking into his husband’s eyes.

“W-what?” Greg whispers.

“We’ll be parents soon, dear. Have a child of our own running around at home. Please, Gregory, don’t make me a widower so soon.” Mycroft begs as he sobs. Sherlock places a hand on his brother’s shoulder (the uninjured one) and squeezed it.

Greg blinks his eyes a few times until they slip shut. John quickly places two fingers on his neck and on his wrist.

“He still has a pulse but it’s weak. He’s losing a lot of blood and at this rate; he may very well die before he can be taken to a hospital.” John says keeping a close eye of his friend.

“This is your entire fault, Father! You were the one who pushed him into that damn table!” Mycroft shouts brokenly as he stands and faces Edward. Tears stream down the British Government’s usual calm face.

“Mycroft…”

“No! I know what you are going to say, Sherlock! But I have had it with our fucking family!” Mycroft shouts. He turns and faces Walter, now conscious Benjamin and Jeffrey, Timothy, and now conscious Ranger. “You idiots! Stupid, arrogant fools! This is what happens when you decide to fight about who Sherlock and I fall in love with! God damn it, Father may have very well killed my fucking husband because of it!”

“It was that Army fellow who started it!” Ranger said angrily. Mycroft growled and punched him surprising everyone.

“Because you and Father decided to insult us! Both John and Gregory are very protective over us and you had to notice it when we arrived! How could you all be so blind?” Mycroft shouts his voice cracking as he turns back to look at John checking over Greg.

“Mycroft, that’s enough. Shouting will not help Greg.” Sherlock says pulls his brother to his side and wrapping an arm his waist. He laid his head on Mycroft’s good shoulder and felt the trembles going through his body.

It was silent after that. All to be heard in the Holmes Mansion was Mycroft’s sobs as he continued to cry into Sherlock’s inky curls. It was broken by sirens and the opening of doors and feet running towards them.

When the paramedics rushed in, John got up and stood on the other side of Mycroft and looped his arm around his back. The paramedics took vital signs and loaded Greg onto the stretcher on his side careful not to jolt the piece of wood. They carried him away and Sherlock led Mycroft away with them. John stayed and glared at the Holmes’s he seen.

“I hope you are proud of yourselves. That man, Mycroft Edward Holmes, may very well lose his husband because of all of you. Especially you, Edward. If that happens, I will use every connection and every favor I have to make sure you are locked away and the key thrown in the Thames. Do I make myself clear? Good. You may send our things back to Baker’s Street.” John growls. Then he leaves without looking back.

He finds that the ambulance had already pulled away and heading towards the nearest hospital. Sherlock and Mycroft were sitting in another as a medic looked over Mycroft’s shoulder and the bruise on Sherlock’s face. When John walked up to them, a medic tried looking over him.

“Do. Not. Touch. Me.” John said coldly with a death glare. The medic looked ready to bolt at the tone. The medic shrank away and left the three alone.

“He’s going to be alright, isn’t he?” Mycroft asks looking at John.

The eldest Holmes brother looked so broken and sad that John felt something tug at his own heart. He then felt angry because it was the man’s own father who made the British Government Official like this. John kneeled in front of Mycroft and grabbed his hand.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” John says gently.

After that, they all took the ambulance to the hospital where Greg was. As before, Sherlock was forced to wait in a waiting room with his brother. This time Greg wasn’t there but John was. The tables were turned as John was the one fighting for his life last time and Greg was a strong presence to the younger Holmes. Now it was John being the stronger presence for the eldest Holmes. The three sat beside each other in those uncomfortable chairs with Sherlock holding his brother’s hand and John holding his knee. If Mycroft felt better with them, he didn’t show it but he was very grateful for his baby brother and future brother-in-law.

Hours later, a doctor stepped out of the ER and looked at a clip board he was holding.

“Family of Gregory Holmes?” He asked.

Sherlock, John, and Mycroft stood.

“We are. I’m his husband. How is he?” Mycroft asks squeezing his brother’s hand slightly as fear clenched his stomach.

“We have him in emergency surgery now. He has suffered extreme trauma to his back, torso, and face. Was he in a fight prior to this?” The doctor asked.

“Yes.” Sherlock says.

“Explains them then. The wood stabbed through him is a different story, however. The wood hit his pancreas and stomach. We had to remove the pancreas and we patched the stomach as best we could. The wood didn’t seem to harm his spine but we really won’t be sure about that until he wakes, if he does.”

“How critical is he? Will he recover?” John asks. The doctor looks him over. “I’m Greg’s doctor. The name’s Captain John Watson, Army doctor. I work at a Clinic near New Scotland Yard.”

“To be honest, Captain Watson, his odds are not good. We lost him once while operating.” The doctor said.

Mycroft’s hand flew to his mouth as he choked on a sob. Sherlock leaned over and placed a kiss to Mycroft’s cheek.

“Shh, brother. I am confident he’ll pull through for you.” Sherlock whispers. Mycroft leans over and lets Sherlock take his weight.

“Do you need help? I’ve patched quite a few soldiers in my life time.” John says.

“Another hand would be nice, Captain. We are short staffed today.” The doctor says. “Come along with me and we’ll get you scrubbed up.”

John kissed Sherlock and placed a kiss to Mycroft’s hair as he sat down now. John followed the doctor back behind the ER doors and disappeared from view.

Hours later, John walked out wearing scrubs. A surgical mask hung around his neck and he wore a surgical cap as well. Mycroft looked at him but John looked away.

“John?” Sherlock asked.

“I did what I could. It’s all up to Greg now, I’m afraid. They have him in ICU and under strict observation.” John says sighing tiredly. He dragged a hand down his face.

“Thanks for helping him, John.” Mycroft whispers before he breaks down crying.

Sherlock pulls his distraught brother into his arms being mindful of his shoulder.

“I can’t lose him, Sherly! I just can’t! Not after all this!” Mycroft sobs.

John starts rubbing his back in a soothing manner as Sherlock runs a hand through ginger hair. Mycroft continues his sobs for several minutes before they die down to hiccups. John retrieves some tissues and wipes Mycroft’s face like he would a child and the man didn’t seem to care.

They were at the ER for 3 days before they heard word about Greg. When they did, it was happy news. He was on his way to recovery and moved to Recovery. Mycroft kissed him soundly before sitting beside him on the bed. Sherlock and John called some of the Yarders to let them know of recent event. Greg stayed there for 2 weeks before being released and instructed to take it easy for the next month with no work whatsoever. John checked on him everyday. Sherlock helped on the easier cases, Mycroft had others do his paperwork, and the Yarders split the paperwork among themselves so he wouldn’t be overwhelmed when he returned. The Chief had no problem with that and even helped out.

Mycroft at the moment was finally rid of his sling and in full use of his arm and home with a rare day off. He spent it taking care of his husband and talking of adopting the twins they came across. They were only a few weeks old and just lost their parents the week before in a car crash heading back home to relieve the sitters.

Greg and he decided to adopt them both because they felt like they shouldn’t separate them. When Greg was healed almost fully, social workers came and inspected their home and giving the ok to bring the twins over and get them settled. With that, they brought over official documents for Greg and Mycroft to sign and then they left leaving the twins in their care. Instantly, they were taken by the new father and dad to their nursery Mycroft had fixed the day before.

Once they were settled, both men felt at peace looking at their new son and new daughter. Monica Lily Holmes and Christian Hamish Holmes. Their son was named after John and both he and Sherlock fell in love when they first laid eyes on the children.

Life went on for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter but in the next is a different ending because i couldn't decide which one to do so i did both


	7. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> different ending to the story

The reunion started not long after breakfast. Another few Holmes’s arrived. There was blonde Ethel Holmes with her blonde brother Stephan and another man that nether Sherlock or Mycroft knew. They learned from Blythe that he was a distant cousin who Edward had found while looking at their family tree. His name was Benjamin Holmes. More tense introductions and hateful glances. Heated glares were sent as a response from Greg and John.

Soon, all was chatting in the spacious living room. Some had wine glasses in hand and others had tumblers of whiskey. The men talked to the other men and the woman gossiped. Sherlock, Mycroft, John, and Greg stayed in the far corner and chatted to themselves. The Holmes brothers noticed that most looks sent by the women at Greg and John was of attraction which of course made the brothers angry.

“John, that discussion we had? Would you be so kind and do it now, perhaps?” Mycroft asks taking a drink of whiskey he had.

“What was the discussion about, Myc? And what is John supposed to do?” Sherlock asks. Then it hit him. “You want him to start a fight with someone so we’ll get kicked out.”

“What? Myc, you didn’t.” Greg says.

“Both of you calm down. I will not unless one of these idiots makes me lose my temper.” John says downing his whiskey.

“John, you can’t fight one of them! They wouldn’t stand a chance against you. Then again, I would love to see you fighting in that uniform.” Sherlock says. John rolls his eyes and leans up and places a chaste kiss to Sherlock’s lips.

“Ugh, please do not do that! It’s disgusting!”

The four turn to see Ranger Holmes standing beside Edward. Ranger was the one who spoke.

“It’s disgusting to kiss the man I love?” John asks challenging and going into his soldier stance.

“Not when you and he are both men. Being gay is wrong and just plain nasty, if you ask me.” Edward says.

“It’s not ‘nasty’ as you so eloquently put it, Mr. Holmes. Love is beautiful no matter who it’s with.” Greg says moving to stand beside John. Sherlock and Mycroft looked at each other and back to their father nervously.

“And who are you?” Ranger asks.

“I am Detective Inspector Gregory Holmes, Mycroft’s husband.”

“Oh, so you’re a faggot, too? Pity, you would have made some girl very happy.” Ranger says.

“Don’t need a girl. I have Mycroft and right now you are ruining a moment between my family.” Greg says.

“So run along now before we are forced to take action.” John says.

“Are you threatening us?” Edward asks indigently.

“Yes we are.” John and Greg growled in unison.

“How dare you!” Edward exclaims catching everyone’s attention. He was very angry and John and Greg saw their partners flinch as if stricken.

John clenches his fist and growls menacingly.  

“I’m going to enjoy doing this.” John says smiling evilly.

Before anyone in the room could respond, John had pulled back his fist and struck Edward Holmes right in the mouth. John felt as his teeth scrapped over his knuckles but the pain was outweighed by the satisfaction of watching Edward fall to the ground stunned and bleeding from his now split lip. Edward Holmes sat on the ground looking at John surprised and angry. He stood and hit John in his injured shoulder. John gasped and this through Greg into action. Ranger saw and sent an upper cut towards him but Greg held up his arm and blocked it. Punches started flying and everyone was rooted where they stood, including Sherlock and Mycroft. Then they saw the twins start moving to help Ranger and Edward. Sherlock took Mycroft’s tumbler and threw it at them. It hit Timothy square in the forehead and knocked him out cold. Jeffrey caught him as he fell and tried to rouse his twin.

Ranger and Greg were now throwing and dodging punches from the other. Ranger had gotten a few hits in and so did Greg. John was currently effectively blocking anything Edward threw his way easily and had hit him a few more times. The Holmes Father was panting and sweating but John was still going. This didn’t stop as Jeffrey suddenly jumped in the fight and hit Greg unexpectedly in the nose. Blood began to pour out and Sherlock had to hold his brother back because he certainly was in no condition to fight.

John then got knocked over by Greg and Edward sent a kick to his ribs. John grabbed his ankle and forced him to the floor with a snarl. Ranger then pushed Greg over him making the Detective Inspector fall into a table and breaks it. He groaned and pulled himself up. By the time he was up, he felt something break on the back of his head. He slumped against the wall.

“Gregory!” Mycroft shouted getting out of Sherlock’s grip.

He went over to him but was grabbed by his father.

“Leave the damn fag alone and get over this damn phase!” Edward growled. He then slapped Mycroft hard across the face sending him to the ground and onto his good shoulder.

“Edward!” Blythe shouted shocked.

He paid her no mind as he pulled John to his feet and punched him in the eye sending his head back into the wall. Then John rammed it forward and ramming it into Edward’s. He stumbled backwards in a daze and John used the opportunity to swipe out his leg and sweep it under Edward’s sending him to the ground groaning in pain.

“Come on, Edward! Don’t let those faggots beat you and Ranger!” Walter Holmes shouts as he helps young Timothy off the floor. The women, besides Blythe, had already exited the room.

Timothy now joined the fight against John with Ranger while Jeffrey and Benjamin went after Sherlock. They grabbed Sherlock and pinned him against the wall with him struggling but they were stronger then the lanky consulting detective.

“Seems like old times, huh? Beating you up. I’m going to enjoy doing it again, freak.” Jeffrey says. He has Benjamin hold his arms behind him as he sends a punch to Sherlock’s jaw making said man’s head fly sideways.

Sherlock sends a kick out and slams his foot into Jeffrey’s groin. He falls to his knees holding his private area. Sherlock smiles and swiftly kicks him in the face sending him flat on his back. Then he slammed back his head and making Benjamin let go. He sends his own punch to Benjamin’s face and makes him fall back on his ass. Another kick has him out cold.

Meanwhile, Ranger and Timothy was holding their own against Army trained John and Edward was up and pulling Mycroft from Greg, who was trying to get up as his head pounded and his vision become dark around the edges.

“Release him now.” Sherlock snarls at his father. Edward pushes Mycroft into him and they stumble but manage to stay on their feet. Mycroft lets out a gasp of pain when it flares in his shoulder.

Then Edward is picking Greg up from the floor and shoving him back onto the broken table. This time, he screams in pain making the fighting stop. They turn and look at Greg and eyes widen in surprise and horror.

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade-Holmes is lying on a broken table with a piece of it barely poking out of his dark uniform. Though the uniform was dark, everyone saw the blood spreading around the wound.

Greg didn’t seem to notice anything wrong until he looked down and saw the wood sticking out of him.

“Shit.” Greg said as his adrenaline faded and the pain washed over him.

“Gregory…”Mycroft says horrified as he went over and kneeled beside him.

Mycroft’s cheek was red where his father had slapped him and blood began blossoming across his shoulder again. Sherlock had a bruise developing on his jaw where he was punched. John had bruised and reddened knuckles and would have bruises on his face and torso. Greg, besides the piece of table sticking into him, had blood pouring from his nose and would be bruised severely like John.

Edward had a split lip and was standing back watching in horror at Greg knowing he did that to the DI. Benjamin was unconscious, as was Jeffrey. The others in the room were shocked in their own horror.

“I’ve called 911. They’ll be here within half an hour.” Blythe said.

“Might not have that long.” Greg said gritting his teeth as the pain washed over him. His heart rate was beating fast and his body was beginning to feel cold. He knew he was going to die.

“Don’t speak like that, Gregory dear. You’ll be ok.” Mycroft said through his now falling tears. He grabbed Greg’s hand.

“It was gonna happen one day, Myc. I would have liked to have…” Greg whimpered in pain and starting coughing. Blood pooled in his mouth and he turned his head and spit it out.

“Shh, Gregory. Save your strength.” Mycroft whispers.

“Greg, don’t you dare leave him! Or us.” John says kneeling on the other side and ripping open the uniform around the wound. He couldn’t be sure what it hit while stabbing through cloth and skin. It didn’t look good though.

“Greg, stay with us, you hear?” John says placing his hand on top of Mycroft’s and Greg’s.

“It’s…cold, John.” Greg says his voice going to a whisper.

“You have to live, love. Those adoption papers we put in? They went through and we’re supposed to meet our son or daughter soon.” Mycroft says looking into his husband’s eyes.

“W-what?” Greg whispers.

“We’ll be parents soon, dear. Have a child of our own running around at home. Please, Gregory, don’t make me a widower so soon.” Mycroft begs as he sobs. Sherlock places a hand on his brother’s shoulder (the uninjured one) and squeezed it.

Greg blinks his eyes a few times until they slip shut. John quickly places two fingers on his neck and on his wrist.

“He still has a pulse but it’s weak. He’s losing a lot of blood and at this rate; he may very well die before he can be taken to a hospital.” John says keeping a close eye of his friend.

“This is your entire fault, Father! You were the one who pushed him into that damn table!” Mycroft shouts brokenly as he stands and faces Edward. Tears stream down the British Government’s usual calm face.

“Mycroft…”

“No! I know what you are going to say, Sherlock! But I have had it with our fucking family!” Mycroft shouts. He turns and faces Walter, now conscious Benjamin and Jeffrey, Timothy, and now conscious Ranger. “You idiots! Stupid, arrogant fools! This is what happens when you decide to fight about who Sherlock and I fall in love with! God damn it, Father may have very well killed my fucking husband because of it!”

“It was that Army fellow who started it!” Ranger said angrily. Mycroft growled and punched him surprising everyone.

“Because you and Father decided to insult us! Both John and Gregory are very protective over us and you had to notice it when we arrived! How could you all be so blind?” Mycroft shouts his voice cracking as he turns back to look at John checking over Greg.

“Mycroft, that’s enough. Shouting will not help Greg.” Sherlock says pulls his brother to his side and wrapping an arm his waist. He laid his head on Mycroft’s good shoulder and felt the trembles going through his body.

It was silent after that. All to be heard in the Holmes Mansion was Mycroft’s sobs as he continued to cry into Sherlock’s inky curls. It was broken by sirens and the opening of doors and feet running towards them.

When the paramedics rushed in, John got up and stood on the other side of Mycroft and looped his arm around his back. The paramedics took vital signs and loaded Greg onto the stretcher on his side careful not to jolt the piece of wood. They carried him away and Sherlock led Mycroft away with them. John stayed and glared at the Holmes’s he seen.

“I hope you are proud of yourselves. That man, Mycroft Edward Holmes, may very well lose his husband because of all of you. Especially you, Edward. If that happens, I will use every connection and every favor I have to make sure you are locked away and the key thrown in the Thames. Do I make myself clear? Good. You may send our things back to Baker’s Street.” John growls. Then he leaves without looking back.

He finds that the ambulance had already pulled away and heading towards the nearest hospital. Sherlock and Mycroft were sitting in another as a medic looked over Mycroft’s shoulder and the bruise on Sherlock’s face. When John walked up to them, a medic tried looking over him.

“Do. Not. Touch. Me.” John said coldly with a death glare. The medic looked ready to bolt at the tone. The medic shrank away and left the three alone.

“He’s going to be alright, isn’t he?” Mycroft asks looking at John.

The eldest Holmes brother looked so broken and sad that John felt something tug at his own heart. He then felt angry because it was the man’s own father who made the British Government Official like this. John kneeled in front of Mycroft and grabbed his hand.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” John says gently.

After that, they all took the ambulance to the hospital where Greg was. As before, Sherlock was forced to wait in a waiting room with his brother. This time Greg wasn’t there but John was. The tables were turned as John was the one fighting for his life last time and Greg was a strong presence to the younger Holmes. Now it was John being the stronger presence for the eldest Holmes. The three sat beside each other in those uncomfortable chairs with Sherlock holding his brother’s hand and John holding his knee. If Mycroft felt better with them, he didn’t show it but he was very grateful for his baby brother and future brother-in-law.

Hours later, a doctor stepped out of the ER and looked at a clip board he was holding.

“Family of Gregory Holmes?” He asked.

Sherlock, John, and Mycroft stood.

“We are. I’m his husband. How is he?” Mycroft asks squeezing his brother’s hand slightly as fear clenched his stomach.

"I'm sorry but you husband died on the operating table. The damage was too much and too severe. We tried to revive him but was unable to. My condolences." The doctor said. Then he was gone.

Mycroft fell to the floor and started to sob those heartbroken sobs that made both John and Sherlock feel Mycroft's pain. Sherlock and John began crying to as they sat beside Mycroft on the cold hospital floor. Poor Mycroft held onto his brother has the tears fell and his body shook with grief. 

Mycroft sat there feeling the pain of losing the man he loved because of his Father. His heart shattered and he felt as if the world was falling down around him. He felt the hands of his brother and John trying to sooth him but nothing could help him. Then he felt rage take over with his grief. He was angry at his Mummy for making them go to the reunion. He was angry at his damn relatives. He was angry at Sherlock and John for not protecting Gregory. He was angry at himself for suggesting the fight in the first place. Mostly he was angry at his Father because he was the one that killed his husband. He took him away and made Mycroft a widower. 

A few days later, they all stood and watched as Greg was laid to rest beside Sherlock's own grave. Many Yarders was there including Donavon and Anderson. Mrs. Hudson and Angelo, too. A few people who worked with Mycroft was there to support their friend. Athena stood to the side and discreetly wiped away a few tears. Sherlock and John stood with Mycroft, each holding onto him and being there for him. When it was done, the three stayed behind and looked at the new gravestone.

_Gregory Holmes_

_1969-2014_

_Beloved Husband and Friend_

Two days later, Mycroft was found in his office at the Diogenes Club. Cause of death was ODing on sleeping pills. Sherlock cried for the lost of his brother and mourned him for some time with John right there with him. He was laid to rest beside Greg a day later.

_Mycroft Holmes_

_1979-2014_

_Beloved Husband and Brother_

His funeral was the last time Sherlock had anything to do with his family. Not one of them showed up at either funerals. And when Greg died, John called in numerous favors, called contacts, and with the help of Mycroft's assistant after Mycroft's suicide, got Edward Holmes thrown into jail for the murder of Detective Inspector Gregory Holmes.

After this, Sherlock and John continued working with New Scotland Yard at request of the Chief. They both became cops afterwards and eventually, Sherlock became the head Detective Inspector and John his Captain and partner in more ways than one.


End file.
